


two bros chillin in a space ship five feet apart and it's real gay

by serkydragon



Series: soft klance fics because there are never enough [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith is an anxious boi, Lance has mild ADHD kinda it depends on if i wrote it in well enough, Lance is precious, M/M, Post Season 3, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), keith is v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkydragon/pseuds/serkydragon
Summary: Keith and Lance are stranded on a Galra-occupied planet and they need to pass the time.Lance suggests the good old game of truth or dare without the dare.Keith is a gay mess.





	two bros chillin in a space ship five feet apart and it's real gay

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi it's me, back at it again with the klance fluff
> 
> anyway here's the story of how keith comes out to his space ranger partner enjoy~
> 
> EDIT: hhhh 1000 hits and 100 kudos within a day i'm shook ty all so much ♥

Keith groaned, leaning his head back until it hit the back of his seat. His sides hurt, his back hurt, but most of all, his brain hurt from processing the mess that he had just gotten into.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

It had been barely a varga ago that he and Lance had been sent to check out a Galra-occupied planet and find an opening in their defenses. To do this, they had forgone their usual black and red lions to one simple pod, so that no alarm would be raised.

Allura had told them to stay away from the ground, to stay out of sight.

That is not what they did.

To cut a long story short: Lance wanted to fly closer to what seemed to be a lake, Keith didn't, a fight for control of the pod ensued, the Galra noticed them, and needless to say that the pod was now out of commission and both the paladins were stranded in the middle of a forest with limited time before the Galra manage to track them down.

"This is your fault, mullet," came a strained voice from beside him.

Keith let out a humourless laugh and turned to face Lance, despite the ache in his entire body telling him to  _not move._ He couldn't help but feel another twinge of pain when he saw the other boy, for Lance didn't look to be in a better state than Keith was. Neither of them had brought their paladin armour, just in case they were called down by the Galra in a more...  _diplomatic_ way, rather than being shot on sight (which is what had happened).

This meant, of course, that they didn't have their helmets.

Their only way of getting through to the Castle had been through the pod's communication systems.

And the pod was broken beyond repair.

"How is this my fault?" Keith practically gasped out, his chest pressing against the seat's strap which had only gotten tighter during the crash. He shifted, trying to loosen it a bit, but it only got fractionally more comfortable.

Lance glared at him. He opened his mouth, readying a response, but none came. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked away. "It just is."

"Fine, whatever, Lance, I can't deal with arguing with you right now."

With a groan and a wince, Keith lifted his head back up and tried undoing the belt securing him to his seat - but it was well and truly jammed. And from how he could see Lance struggling with his own in the corner of his eye, the other paladin wasn't having much luck either. Keith fought to hold back growl of frustration.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here," said Lance, letting out a sigh and dropping his shoulders. He took a glance at Keith. "Know of any games we could play while we wait for either Pidge to track us down and rescue us like the miracle geek they are, or the Galra to show up first and save us the trouble of getting out of the pod?"

Now it was the black paladin's turn to glare. "Seriously? You're giving up already?"

Lance threw his arms up in the air in a "well duh" movement, but immediately regretted it, the sudden stab of pain evident on his features. "Look around us, dude. You're stuck, I'm stuck, the pod's dead and our bayards are out of reach. What do you  _want_ us to do?"

Keith gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it, but Lance was right. "Fine. I don't know of any games, though."

"OK, well, here's a classic: how about truth or dare but without the dare?"

The black paladin raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So we just ask eachother questions?"

Lance shrugged. "Yeah, basically. I wanna know what goes on in that emo loner head of yours."

"OK then. You go first," Keith replied with a sigh.

"Uhh..." Lance hesitated, tapping his chin with a finger as Keith waited patiently for him to find a question, as he wasn't in any particular rush to interact with anyone at that time. "How about... what's your favourite colour?"

Keith couldn't help but smirk. "You have the opportunity to know what goes in my this  _emo loner head_ of mine and that's the best thing you can come up with?" The new red paladin simply glared at him, as if daring the other boy to find a better question. "Fine, if you must know, my favourite colour is black. Hold that over my head and call it stereotypical if you want but it's the truth. So, what's yours?"

"Blue of course, it compliments my eyes," Lance replied with a grin, batting his eyelashes at Keith in a rather comical way (Keith would later deny having felt a tug in his chest when this happened).

"So it really was fate that you got to pilot Blue, huh."

Suddenly, Lance's smile lost its previous air of confidence, giving off a softer and sadder impression. "Yeah, it was." His eyes flickered away for a moment, as though remembering past times.

_Well done Keith, you've made him miss Blue now,_ Keith thought as he mentally kicked himself. Seeing Lance sad was one of his least favourite things - for teamwork reasons, of course - so he decided to try and distract him.

"What's your favourite animal?"

Lance's head immediately whipped back around to face him. "Hey, it was my turn to ask a question!"

"Fine, ask a question then."

"What's  _your_ favourite animal?"

"Seriously?" Keith deadpanned. "Can you not think of better questions?"

"OK then." As he paused to think, a crooked grin appeared on his face and Keith couldn't help but feel slightly worried about what he was about to ask. "Keith Kogane, resident emo loner of the Castle of Lions, have you ever..." He paused for suspense. "... kissed anyone?"

A flush crept its way up Keith's neck. He hadn't been expecting  _that_ \- but then again, this was Lance, so part of him wondered why it had taken him this long to ask that question in the first place. His eyes desperately searched something to look at which wasn't anywhere near his friend. "I, uh-"

But Lance was too quick for him. "Oooh, so you  _have!_ OK man, I gotta know now. Was she a good kisser? Have you one-upped me in that department as well?"

Keith cringed inwardly, trying his best to resist telling Lance that no, he had not one-upped him in "that department" as well, but not because she had been a bad kisser.

_Because it wasn't a she, for starters._

"It... wasn't a  _bad_ kiss-"

Lance groaned. "Aw, man! I can't believe you have more game than me, even with a mullet!"

"Lance, I don't think we're really playing the same game, to put it that way-"

But the boy wasn't listening. "So I take it you've had a girlfriend before?"

Keith groaned, desperately wanting to change the subject. "That's two questions in a row," he said, trying to keep his voice steady despite his cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. He was  _not_ about to admit that he was very much not straight to the guy he had been fighting to not have a crush on for the past six months.

But the red paladin's gaze was still determinedly fixed on him. "Keith, the distraction trick worked for Blue, and I appreciated that greatly, but it won't work this time. Spill the beans, dude. I wanna know."

Keith sighed. He really wasn't gonna escape this, was he?

He crossed his arms and looked forward, almost challenging the trees in front of the pod to a staring contest. A few of them were still on fire from the crash, but they didn't seem to be extremely flammable like Earth trees were, so at least deforestation was off of Keith's conscience.

"Yes, I've dated someone before."

"I knew it! What was her name?"

The black paladin could feel his own fingers digging into his skin. He knew exactly what he was about to reply, and it was making him extremely nervous, but there was no backing out now. "Aidan."

Lance tilted his head quizzically. "Aidan? Isn't that a-"

"Boy's name? Yeah."

Man, those trees were really losing that staring contest.

Lance, for the first time since they landed, was completely silent. And Keith was pretty sure that it was the scariest thing he'd encountered as a paladin.

"The person I dated was called Aidan and Aidan is a boy's name because Aidan was a boy." He was fully aware that he was rambling now, but frankly, he was beginning to lose to ability to care. "I've never kissed a girl. I've never dated a girl. And honestly, I've never really wanted to do either of those things." Keith turned to look at Lance despite his gut telling him not to.

He let out a small, silent gasp at what he saw.

Keith had been fearing the worst: he thought that he would turn to face Lance and see nothing but the look of rejection on his face. He knew that Lance wasn't an asshole, but then again, it was impossible to know how people would react to something like this until they did.

What he certainly wasn't expecting to see was the tiniest of smiles on the other's lips, which disappeared in an instant, almost as though he had never intended to let Keith see it - and a look in his eyes that seemed to say a million words, all of which could be summed up as  _relief._

"Lance-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the sound of two lions roaring invaded their ears. Merely a few seconds later did they see Black and Red land amongst the trees in front of the pod, the others not far behind.

They'd been found.

They were safe.

They could go back to the Castle and recover from the crash.

They could forget this conversation ever happened.

However, as Keith was climbing into the cockpit of his lion, he couldn't help but wonder what Lance had been thinking in that moment. It was clear that he hadn't been rejected, and knowing that had immediately put Keith's mind and heart at ease (and had maybe made his crush on the other boy even bigger) - but one small thing kept nagging at his brain.

The look in Lance's eyes had been the softest thing he'd ever seen.

But what it meant, he had no idea.

Maybe one day he'd find out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the next day lance asks keith on a date they both get flustered and but they're both rlly happy and also lotor is defeated the end
> 
> yell at me in the comments if there are any typos pls
> 
> but jokes aside, i might write a second part to this where Keith Confronts His Feelings, lemme know if u'd wanna read it :D
> 
> • hmu at these places if u wanna!  
> ► ko-fi.com/serkyy  
> ► twitter.com/asstrophydicks  
> ► berserkdragon.tumblr.com


End file.
